eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
Item Drops
ITEM DROPS Name of Item Stats and Info Drop Location Great Breastplate of Illarsin No proc, just high AC, and a nice dark green color. drop at the level 50-55 ratmen in Cape Dreg (N). --- Davoh's dirk lvl 60-secondary 690 damage 40 str 10 sta 125 power 100 Poison proc (for me) all classes but healer and monk Dropped of davoh the dark or somethin like that in solusek --- Woodland Wand Classes: Wizard, Necromancer, Magician, Enchanter Races: Human, Gnome, Erudite, Elf, Dark Elf Slot: Primary Weapon Type: One Hand Slash DAMAGE: 460 Item Level: 46 Max Item HP: 9200 Durability: 50 Named Undead at Dshinn's redoubt --- I'mperial armor sets' All drop in an underwater cave in Lake Rathe zone ©. --- Phasing Crown Drops Nasehir bandits in al farak ruins --- Desert Moon Lvl 20ish, Deathfist Myrmidons west of MTG --- Enoob's Shield Healer shield, wis +20, POW +50, PoT +10, and 2 resists +10... NTL Cyclops --- Channerler's Robe General Frostbeard, down in the bottom of Vox's Castle. --- Fyrebland Warblade Boss Zurg, Mount Hatespike. bloodfoot heavy/bandit camp bloodfoot cave --- Club of Curdling Souls Primary, Proc UK drop? --- Coldwind robe Blackburrow, off one of the Gnolls upstairs right after you go in the front door, not down in the cave. --- Brimfire Tunic (Mnk only) 70 Dur, and +15 to dex and stam. Lake Rathe C. There is an island with Tortured Guardians and Frenzied Protectors, one wandering Wisp/ Tortured Elemental. --- Elemental Gear ( castor armor ) Lake Rathe C. There is an island with Tortured Guardians and Frenzied Protectors, one wandering Wisp/ Tortured Elemental. --- Elemental short sword Procs 100 Lake Rathe C. There is an island with Tortured Guardians and Frenzied Protectors, one wandering Wisp/ Tortured Elemental. --- Odylic Dagger Procs mana, Drop: In the hill area east of Murnf. --- Vortex Blade Equip: primary Att: 1HS DMG: 570 HP: 11050 DUR: 50 Race: ALL Class: WAR RAN PAL SK BRD RGE Level: 49 STR: 24 DEX: 5 HPMax: 70 CR: 5 LR: 20 Drops: Old world water mobs, Ancient Krakens, Ancient Dragon eels and such. Part of the Vortex set of armor, I would guess that its R or UR. --- Etheric gear Etheric Plate Belt STA 15, DEX 15, HP 100, AC 57 Etheric Necklace WIS 15. HP 100, AC 15, PR 15, AR 25 Etheric Earring INT 15, HP 100, DR15, AR 25 Etheric Ring STR 15, HP 100, AC 15, FR 15, AR 25 Etheric Plate Boots STA 15, WIS 15, HP 100, AC 145 Etheric Plate Greaves STA 18, WIS 18, HP 110, AC 279 Etheric Plate Gloves STA 15, WIS 15, HP 100, AC 205 Etheric Plate Bracers STA 18, WIS 18, HP 110, AC 218 Etheric Plate armor has no resists, but great HP and decent STA and WIS. Chance to nerf certain casting types. Drops at Envar. --- Pyromancer's Robe Level 58 - MNK DRD SHA CL MAG NEC ENC WIZ ALC Sta 10; Int 25; Pow 125; FR 25; LR 5 drops in Solusek's Eye. --- Club of Conversion level 34 481 damage Str 13 and cha 13 w/ +20 hp and power drop? --- Hydrunax stinger harpoon drops off of a rare named manta ray in Erud's Crossing zone named....you guessed it "The Hydrunax" --- Black Blade Fury drops off a named cat, Taubur Arbitur, on the island that's sort of between moots and harpies...I think its like north of the harpy cave --- Robe of the anointed Drops at IoD. --- Coralium Chestplate Yes, Kerra Isle(NW) is correct. There are three different groups down inside the statue-the gladiators on the left, priestesses in the center, and maidens on the left. My recommendations is to kill the two guardians that run at you when you enter and hold the corpses fresh. All of the other mobs inside cannot come out of the water, so make sure no one stands in there except the tank(makes it easy to hold aggro). There are rare spawns in each section of the chamber(champion on right, high priestess in center, and seer on left)-the seer is the nastiest of the bunch(wizard). The rare spawns will always drop a fathom guardian piece of jewelry and 50% of the time another nice item. .The rare spawns also drop some very very nice wands such as the deepsong verge. Just some hints as to how to fight. -Vader420 --- Deepsong Verge (wand), Kerra Isle(NW) down inside the statue. rare spawns drops the wand. --- Rhino Axe of lighting No stats, like 200 proc, 770 damage drop off ratman in cape dreg north. --- Insidious scythe guards in ZK --- Crimson Scythes 'Tae Ew' mobs in Cazic Thule zone. --- Sharkskin Robe Stone crabs in SOM --- Butterfly Winged Robe Cyclop's Gate --- Tower of woe saerk the betrayer --- Spore enrusted pendant Fungal Hunters/Cavaliers --- The Circlet of Cognizance, I got in 2 spots, one was hexbones, the other one was the brownie/druid/pixie village in NE Salisearaneen. I assume it's just a generic loot drop, off the 40-45 mob sets. - RigorMortis --- The Oppalline Bracelet, I have gotten in many spots. Another generic loot drop, jsut off 45-50. Some places I have looted this, is in CT, in Perma, at IoD, and just recently I had gotten one off of a passing rhino in Odus. - RigorMortis --- Ancient Mariners Harpoon Narticus is only up for about 45 min when he does spawn. He swims out into the open ocen then comes beack inland and despawns. The drops seem to be : eye, eye, harpoon. Also he spawns twice a day. There is no set time, but I have had him spawn 5 min after killing him once, just to have him not spawn for 24 hours after that. Your best bet is to stand at the rib cage and camp, as that is where he begins his journey. Spawns in Elemental Towers (W) -Ranelen --- Shield of piety 10 Wisdom 10 Dexterity 10 Charisma 10 Stamina 75 Hp 445 AC Level 58 Kappa Guard on the front bridge. Then I went and sold it for 2 mil. - EnalofCLW Geo Citadel --- Elemental Weave Lake Rathe (W/C) on a hill with a stone shaped like a T. There are caster/melee mobs named Frenzied Protector and Tortured Gaurdians that drop it, along with Brimfire items (Monk only). Everyone once and a while a Madened Conjuror spawns and drops elemental shield of might along with some others such as the wand and staff. --- Flashfreeze Wand procs 100. CR based. Got at DFC - Mangkukulam --- Great Sword of the Elddar level 23 Dropped at scarecrows near Darvor Manor, so it could have either been the crazed experiments near Jared's Tower or the camp of scarecrows south of Darkwood. There are various references to the sword dropping from Darkwood Goblin Warmasters. - Burkin I have had this sword drop twice at the catamount (sp) outside of wyndhaven. - superLoyd --- Goblin's assassin dirk It procs for 1500 on most mobs, just not very often. Its does extra dmg to certain mobs. - Zopudopu Just go to the new gob camp. They drop a lot there. - TearofForevr --- Robe of Awes LEVEL: 45 EQUIP: ROBE HP: 10850/10850 DUR: 50 RACE: HUM ELF DELF GNO ERU CLASS: ENC Int: 30 Cha: 15 POW: 25 AR: 15 AC: 20 There are actually 2 Robe of Awes. One is hlr only(maybe even CL only) and the other Is enc only. The hlr only robe is or was pretty commen pre fronts. The enc only is extremely rare due to the fact most people don't know where to farm it and those that do know dont wanna lose the faction from the mobs that drop it(ZK Gaurds) - jakkon Dropped awhile ago off of a great worm north of ZK. - RigorMortis --- Ancient Granite Mace A DoT proc... Dshinns (named undead). --- Gloomsorrow no proc Drops at Castle Felstar, undead south of FP. --- Tobrim's eyepatch +20 int/wis is nice as well, and it's graphicless. the eyepatch usually transfers the aggro off of the necro onto something else. looted my Eyepatch off of Snowgrin. - RigorMortis --- Bone Gaurd drop in Castle Felstar off of random roaming mobs --- Starless Night Pitch Black HP: 13000 DUR: 50 Race: HUM ELF DELF GNO ERU Class: WIZ Level: 60 STA: 15 DEX: 25 Power: 150 AC: 14 Drops from Sarek the Betrayer --- Twisted Bone Haft PRIMARY LVL 37 War Ran Pal SK Mnk Brd Rge 1HB 370 Dmg 50 Dur 5 STA -10 AC 1 AGI 3 DEX Proc? yes. Drops; Night Wolf at Atesh-ah Keepers. And Unkempt forest. --- Death Rattle mansion at Twisted Towers. --- Crystalline Orb Steps to obtain the crystalline orb -by Fission: Edit Text 1. Head to the freezeblood village where Tak spawns (Freezeblood Village E, just head E from Halas until you find the river, then follow the river S until you see the village on the E bank of the river). 2. Note who else is there (sometimes you can go from 2 minutes to 2 days and be alone at that camp, but sometimes each igloo will be camped separately). 3. Kill and loot ALL of the clerics that spawn BEHIND the crystals in each igloo. 4. Await for Tak to spawn behind one of these crystals where the clerics have been spawning. 5. Kill and loot Tak multiple times. You will know when he has the shield since he will have it equipped when he drops it. In between cleric PH kills and whacking Tak only to find a lousy necklace or a pair of boots where the shield should be, you can do whatever to pass the time. No one spawn (besides the aforementioned clerics) will affect Tak's spawn. I just simply sit and wait to kill the placeholders and Tak himself and watch TV in between, as I feel it's a waste of time to kill the others, but some decent level 16-20 gear does drop there, so it's also not a bad farming spot either. I can remember getting a few Monk only rares along with a pair of SK and Nec only bracers. While they're wasting their time figuring out tricks to spawn him and what to kill, those who know simply wait for the clerics to spawn. The only help I can give you regarding which igloo Tak might spawn in is that once he spawns (9 times out of 10 anyway) he usually won't spawn in the same igloo twice in a row. --- Bruinen's Kilt - The Barbarian only kilt Edit Text I stumbled across this guy in East Murnf. He was KOS and light blue to me at 56. He sometimes drops a kilt, Barbarian only. -Singz --- Coat of Jagged rust...ranger only tunic has a Damage Shield Dropped while killing trolls in Brokenskull Rock. --- Prophet Grug (Thedruk) drops the following items: 1. Grug's Staff: DMG 136, ATT 2HB, HP 2200/2200, DUR 50, RACE GNOME, CLASS CLERIC, LVL 20, NO TRADE. 2. GRUG'S MANTLE, EQUIP TORSO, HP 2000/2000, DUR 50 FOR GNOME ENCHANTERS, LVL 20, AC 20, NO TRADE 3. GRUG'S BRACERS EQUIP 2FOREARM, HP 2000/2000, DUR 50, FOR GNOME WARRIOR, LVL 20, AC 16, NO TRADE 4. GRUG'S BOOTS, EQUIP FEET, HP 2000/2000, DUR 50, FOR GNOME WIZARD, LEVEL 20, AC 10, NO TRADE --- Boltug's Blade Lv21 Dam293 Dur60? Sta10 Str10 FR15 Pal / War / Sk only 2hand TheDruk, Boss Boltug. --- Scalebound Tome Drops at Qeynos Prison, itz a global UR drop. Levels 15-22. --- Windblasted Armor drop off that DF/nashier camp north of mtg. --- Bulwarking armor greaves from the bird tower in ZK. got a bulwarking cage bp a long time ago..it dropped off a majorkahn giant in box canyons. Not the named either, just a roamer.I think it's like tunarian in that it drops alot of places..VERY rarely. --- Poison Tipped Weapons kobolds --- Jade Totem Drops in Guk off of the Evoker, who spawns near the captain. You know where the guy who drops SS of Ykesha is? in that section, in the main room there is a pillar. A named spawns on both sides of this pillar, one of them is hte Evoker. --- Staff of Maiming drop once at the DFC camp north of MTG. Global R-UR drop. Jade Inlaid Staff Drops: Jade Hornfly in Guk --- Writ of the Wild Unkempt Druids/Rangers (Unkempt North) drop it --- Legacy of Averyth mobs in Takish'Hiz drop it. --- Mishmash Plate Chestplate Darkwood,. taskmasters or warmasters. --- Necklace of Bewilderment IOD, random drop --- Darkstar Breastplate Kappas --- Dragon Eye Lv 50 135 proc, primary drops off Snowgrin in Perma Castle. --- Whirlwind Staff Classes: Wizard, Necromancer, Magician, Enchanter Races: Human, Gnome, Erudite, Elf, Dark Elf Slot: Primary Weapon Type: Two Hand Blunt DAMAGE: 355 Item Level: 30 Max Item HP: 6000 Durability: 50 Description: This staff holds the power of the desert sands, a force not easily reckoned with. droped off a scarab near just slightly NW of MTG. --- Granite Chestguard Drops with Reaver Thoran in Solusek's Eye. --- Ungrim's Tunic It's level 48, War/SK/Pal/CL, has 44 WIS, and 288 AC. Geomancer's Citadel, Dropped off of a Fiery Basilisk. --- Ungrim bow and helm drops A LOT in the kobolk clan cave --- Boneduke's boots and Bracers and Cage(BP) Hexs --- Drape of the Dessicator Level 50 sta 15 dex 14 ho 68 ac 32 fr 15 cr 14 Drops off Zin the Dessicator on IoD --- Flametounge 2HS +55 STR, +55 DEX, drops off skayhir --- Rootweave Tunic Lvl 47 Healer AC 147 Wis 20 Dex 20 Drop from a mummy east of Ft. Alliance, not too far from the river. --- Syphor's sickle Inferno drakes from Box Canyon snow griffs near ZK mammoths in Anu (s) --- Calanin's Vestment drops off a named in SE. --- Martial Band lvl 50 all/all 50dur 150hp 15sta 15ac ice giant refuges, Goblin in Permafrost --- Terrorstrike Knuckles They drop off the mobs by where the Dawn Maiden spawns - go south of Arc. Follow the mountains around and you will eventually find a canyon maze. In the maze there is a lake with an island on it. --- Scorchfire Stiletto They drop off the mobs by where the Dawn Maiden spawns - go south of Arc. Follow the mountains around and you will eventually find a canyon maze. In the maze there is a lake with an island on it. --- Templars Robe '''(off the Arisen Templars) They drop off the mobs by where the Dawn Maiden spawns - go south of Arc. Follow the mountains around and you will eventually find a canyon maze. In the maze there is a lake with an island on it. --- '''Ykesha 100 proc, 2hand column Drops off king in guk and with horror --- Flamberge of Horror Drops off of gobs in Perma --- Dark Ring of Wonder Drops off the dragon Toxxulia --- I'ce wand and Ice necklace.' drop from the Snowfist villagers in Snowfist. --- Obtenebrate gear black plate (26-28) that clerics can use. I know that Helm, BP, gauntlets, boots, and bracers exist, but haven't seen greaves yet. It drops at bloodfoots, bandits, and gnolls that I know of. --- Mistweave Shroud drop at the fungusmen cave right outside of blackwater drop off mobs in Guk --- Robe of Awe dropped awhile ago off of a great worm north of ZK --- Gore Reaver Drop SE --- Badland Leggings Level 58 Alc only Sta15 Wis15 HP 90 Ac156 PR30 The class specific legging's drop from the fire archon at construct's and the earth archon drops the class specific Tunic's n BPs. And, grundle drops the class specific bracers. --- Embedded Torso, a red melee tunic drops off of PoD, off common mobs, UR drop --- All All Charm Stone 50 charges drop CT. --- Lost Knife of the arane Naggy drop --- Traiterous BP - SK only earth archon --- Bashers shield lvl 58, STR 42, DR 25, AC 508 PoD drop. Common critters there --- Warbone Claymore Is a very UR drop at Minos --- Champion Greatsword drop in DFC --- Sand Mauler drop in dfc --- Templar (capital T) level 50 IoD drop --- Earring of the Weaver (dex 25, sta 20, hp 100, ac 10) kappa elite , or pariah in EG --- Devotee's sheild Guk --- Ancient Robe POD --- Envaric Salve Scroll Level 50 Any mob in Envar city. --- Bow of Turtlekind drops off Raphfael or some sort, a named ninja turtla that roams the black market. --- Shroud of the Passing Atesh-ah camp, kill one of the ritualist. Eventually, the Embalmer will spawn, drops the ward, crown, and shroud. --- Deathbind wand Cultist place where you do 43's( 45's or 47's --- Enoob Shield (Healer) drops at Cyclops --- Black feather belt healer only NTL drops at kappa castle --- Dull Red Orb '''- 50 int, 140 pow - Caster level 60 Drops from Klick or Klack, the smaller one, at kappa castle --- '''Sharkskin Robe drops off the tiny undead islands in broken skull rock. and a stone crab in SOM. --- Staff of the jade forest drops off nagafen. --- Runed broadsword drops Siloths --- Shining steel helm Merkins --- Blue Scale gear Lizardmen --- Bloodshade Robe at minotaurs. --- Bloodshade Orb Aviak Village (C-S) More Southish, aviaks start to appear tho in the C section. The aviak that dropped it for me was a Ragel High Guard. --- Ice Wand Freezeblood Warriors/Berserkers --- Robe of the Master drops off of Tyrant who is the boss mob on the end of the rain chain. --- Gear Crafter's Hammer; primary, 1HB, DMG: 640, HP: 12605 DUR: 60, Race: GNO, Class: ALL, Level: 60 STA: 35, HPMax: 100, AR: 35 Description: A hammer used by gnome tinkers. Drops in SE. --- 'Winds of Ro Cowl '- Hat worn by Dru, Mnk, Alc. drops in DFC